


There's Plenty Of Fish In The Sea

by gillianaunofficial



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillianaunofficial/pseuds/gillianaunofficial
Summary: One of Mulder's fish dies. Scully has to try and comfort him.





	There's Plenty Of Fish In The Sea

“Mulder, come on! It was just a fish.” Scully sat on the sofa next to a tearful Mulder.

“It wasn’t just a fish, Scully! Just a fish! It was Mikey. My favourite fish.” Mulder emphasised the word “favourite.”

“Mulder… Come on stop acting like a baby.” Scully sighed. Why oh why was her partner so attached to some fish? Fish of all things! Fish have no personality they just swim in circles in some tank probably too small for them and look pretty. The only things Scully thought fish were useful for were exactly that, being pretty and well… Being eaten. Mulder’s fish only fulfilled one of those requirements.

“You acted like this when Queequeg died.” Mulder said. Scully resisted rolling her eyes.

“Yes, but Queequeg was a dog. Dogs have personality. Fish not so much…”

“What do you mean, fish don’t have personalities!? They have very expressive eyes.” Scully corrected in her mind, no they don’t they have glassy soulless eyes, but resisted saying it. By this point, Mulder was pouting.

“Mulder, we can just get you another fish, there’s plenty of fish in the sea and probably one… good enough to replace Mikey. I mean, at least they aren’t all dead.” Scully said, gesturing to the fish still swimming around the tank next to the sofa.

“But it was Mikey. I can’t replace him.” Scully repressed another sigh.

“What made him, Mikey, so special?” What kind of name for a fish was Mikey? Scully thought, only now questioning that. Who even names their fish fullstop?

“He was the biggest, he had the most beautiful tail, the most beautiful colouring. He was one hell of a goldfish.”

“Mulder… You sound like you had a crush on this fish.” She taunted, Mulder stayed silent and glared into space.

“Come on, Mulder. I didn’t mean it.” He continued to ignore her. “Mulder, I’m sorry. Okay? I understand how much this… fish… meant to you.”

“Thank you, Scully.”

“It must be very hard for you. I mean you’ve had these fish since forever.”

“Yes, it is very hard.”

“Okay.” Scully laid a hand on Mulder’s thigh. “I need to go home now, but tomorrow after work we can go to the pet store and I’ll buy you a new fish. One better than Mikey.”

“Thank you.”

“That’s okay, but I gotta go now.” She said, standing up after planting a kiss on Mulder’s forehead. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” Scully left, shaking her head as she went down the stairs. Sure she loved Mulder but sometimes he really did act like a little kid.


End file.
